


trying to make it

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: The 100 (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: from the safety of a detention center, to the big bad world full of bad creatures, and worse humans. one hundred teens are pushed to the limits as they just try to make it.The walking dead/The 100 crossover.The notes have more details. I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've written this crossover after being inspired by someone on wattpad. Plus I am obsessed with these two shows right now.
> 
> I've worked pretty damn hard behind the scenes of this story, writing down all the characters, who would be dead and alive. Kill counts. I've written down the entire timeline of both shows so I can make everything work.
> 
> I'm writing down the events from the 100 and changing them slightly to make them work in the walking dead universe. I even drew out the designs for a detention center.
> 
> Now, the characters list in this story is everyone who is definitely in this story actively, not counting anyone written is past tense. Tags and such may and probably will change of course. Same with parings.
> 
> As you can see there isn't many walking dead characters yet. That's because I'm working out whether I want the 100 characters to be at the prison or Alexandria. I'll get you guys to let me know what you want. If the answer is the prison, there will be more chances of different characters from both shows interacting properly because of the prison split, where everyone goes out in different groups.
> 
> Let me know what you guys want!

The Arkiadia split juvenile detention center held one hundred teens, who had all been sent there for various petty crimes. 

They were to stay there until they were pardoned, or until they turned eighteen. It had been decided by Mayor Jaha that teens under eighteen were to be sent there, even for the pettiest of crimes. Like a prank, or standing up for someone. No one knew why Jaha made the decision he made. Some believe it’s because the detention center isn’t funded well, so the teens are sent to a detention center, instead of draining the towns money on lawyers and paperwork. That was one of the theories at least. 

It held fifty females, and fifty males. Male and female toilets and bathrooms were separated, while everywhere else, the kitchen, the library, the court yard, the rec-room and the cell area were shared. Forty cells lay in an octagon shape. Eight cells along each wall. Four on the bottom floor, four on the top floor. Each cell held two teens each. Eight cells were in another room, though square. Design was similar, with eight cells along a wall. Four on the top floor, four on the bottom. The cells on the top floor held two teens each, the cells on the bottom held three.

The kitchen sat fifty teens. Fifty of the teens would sit for a meal, while a handful from the other fifty would work in the kitchen. Cooking, serving and cleaning. And then they’d swap around.

The detention center was a rather chill place considering. The cell doors stayed open on good behavior, the teens were allowed in the library, rec-room or court yard at any time between nine am, and eight pm. They were allowed one shower a day. They could purchase snacks and drinks from the kitchen. It wasn’t too bad considering. 

There were a few guards, both male and female. Dyoza wasn’t bad. Stern when she needed to be, but wasn’t a bully. Kane, who was in charge of the detention center, was a good one too. He was a dick at first, agreeing completely with Jaha. But working in the center with those teens must have been good for him, because he changed throughout his time at the center. He became nicer, softer in a way. Some of the teens started to trust him, and felt like they could actually go to him with their problems. 

There was Pike. He was a dick. It was a good day when he wasn’t working. Russell was, well, Russell. The teens didn’t take to him at first. It took a while to trust him, as he originally started working there to get his daughter, Josephine, out of the center. It worked. The teens didn’t know what he did or said, but Josephine was free after two months of Russell working there. He surprised them by staying. It really seemed like he was leaving for good. But then he stayed. He wasn’t harsh, he didn’t rush with the teens. He gave them soft or encouraging smiles. He proved himself to the teens.

There was Echo. She didn’t really smile, or talk. She was hard to understand. But being only a few years older than some of the teens, she became a part of their tight nit group. Whether she liked it or not. And then there was Bellamy Blake, older brother to Octavia Blake, who had been in the detention center for a while now. She was in there for punching a cop who had assaulted her mother. She was only fourteen at the time, but that didn’t stop her. Bellamy, who was extremely protective of the girl, became a guard, just so he could keep an eye on her. 

It was sweet. Not too many people had someone that was that protective of them, that would do anything for them. 

There was a counselor too. Alie. She was a beautiful tall woman with black hair, who often wore red lipstick. Some of the teens took to her instantly. While others took a while. Trust issues was common for a lot of the teens in the center, who mostly had a hard time trusting adults. Alie came in twice a week, but would come in a third or fourth time if someone asked. She liked the kids. She cared. She was soft, and patient. It took a while, but she became a part of the teens group. And when they decide that you’re in their group, you can’t escape them.


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn’t sense them behind them, doesn’t hear their footsteps, as she’s too busy fighting off biters. She does hear her name being shouted. But she’s out cold before she could turn around in time.

_They had no idea what was going on outside the detention centers walls. They had heard the weird news on the radio, that there was some virus going around that made people violent. The guards seemed nervous, but they still came to work. A few days later, it was said that people were now biting and killing others, and everyone was to stay home. A week later, the guards stopped coming to work. Two weeks later, they heard the final news report. Atlanta had fallen._

_The one hundred teens were confused. How could a virus make people kill each other? What was going to happen to them? What did they do? They tried to live normally. They cooked and cleaned, ate and showered. They couldn’t go to the courtyard as you needed keys to unlock the gate. So besides that, they lived normally._

_A month later, Bellamy Blake turned up._

_They were surprised to see him, and ask him what was going on. He explained that people were turning into these, things, and they were killing everyone. Anyone who was bitten, turned._

_“What? Like zombies?” a teenager, John Murphy, who had preferred to be called by his last name, scoffed._

_“Sure” Bellamy replies. Bellamy explained that the city had evacuated, and was now being overrun by those things._

_“What do we do?” someone asked._

_“We stay here. We have food, water, showers. Lockable doors and gates. We’re surrounded by large fences with barbed wire. We’re the safest we’ll ever be if we stay here” Clarke Griffin, a blonde girl who had been in solitary confinement for a year before being allowed to be around the other teens, states. She had been in solitary confinement because she knew the real reason why Mayor Jaha had all the teens under age locked up. She knew because her father told her. He had been on the town’s council, and was thrown into jail by Jaha, who made up some bullshit to get him locked up. Conspiracy against the Mayor or whatever. She had told Wells, her best friend, the person she had trusted most. And he had gone and told his dad. Jaha couldn’t throw Clarke’s dad into jail for knowing the real reason the kids were locked up, but he could make up some bullshit to get him locked up. So that’s what he did. And a week later, Jake Griffin was found dead in his jail cell._

_Suicide. That was the conclusion the doctors had come to. Clarke knew it was a lie._

_“If Bellamy stays, he can get to the armory as he has access. So, if we need weapons, we have them”. Bellamy did not want to agree with Clarke, he really didn’t. but she wasn’t wrong, so, there wasn’t much he could do. So, he nods._

_“We stay here for as long as he can” he states._

The ground beneath Clarke is moving. Why was the ground moving? She groans and shifts, trying to open her eyes. She tries to, to open her eyes, to stay awake. But she just can’t.

_They didn’t stay there for two long. A month, maybe a bit more. Water and food went fast when it wasn’t controlled by guards. When it went to one hundred teens and one adult. They had tried to go a run. Finn, nicknamed Joyrider or obvious reasons, went on said run with two others. He came back alone._

_“We need to find somewhere else” someone states._

_“But we’re safe here” someone else huffs._

_“Tell that to the two teens” Clarke speaks, head held high. The teens look down or away._

_“We leave. We pack what we can, and then we leave. If you want to stay here? Fine, go ahead. But we will be taking food, water, weapons. We will be in a large group. Safety in numbers, right? We’ll have enough people to stand watch, or go on runs and actually be safe. But it’s your choice. Stay, or go”. The teens moved to pack what they could after that. Bellamy didn’t like that they had already listen to Clarke twice. But she had also been right those two times. So, he stays quiet._

She hears voices. She can’t tell if they belong to her people or not.

_They had found a clearing, and claimed it. Clarke thought it would be good, that things would work out. But then the teens started to act like, teens. Something to do with their new found freedom. They didn’t seem to care that they were in danger. That they need food or water. Clarke tried to get people to listen. Telling them that they should go on a run. See what’s around, get food and water._

_“You do it!”_

_“Let the privilege do it!”._

_“Yeah!”. Clarke had rolled her eyes, wondering if she should remind her that she was locked up too._

_She gets to go on the run. Finn comes with her, Finn makes Monty and Jasper go, and Octavia goes because Finn is going._

_They find a river, which good news. They can collect it. They can build a fire and purify the water. Maybe they would be ok after all._


	3. Chapter 3

"There, the school" Clarke points out, turning back to her people.

"It's better than nothing" Octavia shrugs. Bellamy nods. A year ago, he would had huffed, rolled his eyes. But he and the others had gone through a lot. He and Clarke, had gone through a lot. He trusted her judgment.

"I'll open the doors. Octavia and Bellamy, you two ok with going in first?" Clarke asks, looking at the two for confirmation. she wasn't going to make them do it if they didn't want to or weren't up to it. But they nod. So, Clarke nods back, and moves to the door. She counts to three in her head before opening the door quickly, allowing Octavia and Bellamy to rush in. There's a biter down the hall that Octavia takes care of easily. Clarke signals for the others to move, not even looking back at them. They walk inside without complaint, checking every room. They all kill a few, and it's over in minutes. That part of the school at least.

"Check for supplies. Anything that could be useful. After that we'll clear out the rest of the school" Clarke states. The others nod before walking back into the rooms that they had just cleared. They don't find much. Clarke finds a basic first aid kit in the school nurses office that is located next to the head office. Monty finds a couple of small art blades in the art room. But that's it.

"Ok, time to check out the rest of this place" Clarke states. The others quietly nod and follow her. They check every room, every hall way. For biters, survivors, supplies. They don't find any survivors, and no supplies. They find plenty of biters of course.

"Through there's the gym I think" Octavia speaks, pointing out two large doors. 

"Good. There might be bats or something in a supply closet" Clarke states as she moves towards the doors. She holds a hand up, silently telling her people to wait before she opens the doors, Bellamy and Octavia rushing inside immediately. 

"Crap!" Octavia swears. There were biters everywhere, who were now walking their way because of Octavia's swearing.

"Clarke, behind us" Murphy hisses. Clarke turns at his warning, frowning at the sight of a dozen biters coming their way. Damn it. They should have checked outside first. 

"Come on, into the gym, we have to fight our way through this" Clarke states before moving to stab a biter in the head. The others follow suit, using their various weapons to take out the biters. 

_Jasper had been speared. Jasper had been fucking speared._

_They had found a sturdy vine near a river on their second day of their run, and decided to use the vine to cross said river. They figured it couldn’t hurt. Who knows what they would find?_

_So, Finn goes first. He holds onto the vine, pulling it slightly. He smiles in amusement when they call him a chicken, and tells him to quit stalling. So, he goes to swing finally, but stops when he feels a hand on his arm. It’s jasper. Finn smiles knowingly and hands over the vine to Jasper, who gives him a small smile before tugging on the vine himself._

_“Here we go” he mutters before pulling himself onto the vine, using one leg to kick himself away from the rock he had been standing on._

_He lands roughly, and the others were worried. But then he gets up, smiling._

_“We are Apogee!”. The others cheer._

_Their moment of happiness falls short when Jasper is speared. They run. They didn’t want to leave Jasper behind, but they assumed the worst, and they were scared. So, they ran, only stopping when they hear Jaspers scream._

_“He’s alive!” Clarke gasps before turning back and running, Octavia and Monty happily following her._

_“Clarke! Clarke wait!”. Finn sighs before running after the group._

_They make it back to the river, but Jasper is gone._

Clarke grunts quietly as she takes out biter after biter, but she’s getting nowhere. They’re not even close to making a dent. She was frustrated, she led her people into this. It was her own fault. And if anyone dies, it was on her.

_They go looking for Jasper. Clarke, Finn, Wells. Bellamy and Murphy. And they find him. He’s strung up, tied to a tree. Something was on his wound. Clarke had moved forward instantly, which was a mistake on her part. She just wanted to get the poor boy down, but ends up falling into a trap. She’s saved by Bellamy. He hesitates in pulling her up. She knows that he hesitates, she sees it. But then he pulls her up. And she’s safe._

“Damn it!” Clarke shouts as she takes out another biter.

“Everyone, go! Do whatever you can, get out of here. Save yourselves!” Clarke shouts. Her people stare at her in surprise.

“We’re not leaving you princess” Bellamy states gruffly.

“Us cockroaches have to stick together” Murphy states. It makes Clarke grin.

_Jasper ends up living. Atom ends up dying. He ventured too far with Octavia who wanted to explore. They came across a walker. Octavia kills the walker. Clarke kills Atom._

“WE. WILL. MAKE IT!” Clarke suddenly shouts with a new found determination. Everyone cheers loudly, and it’s like they have this new found strength. More and more biters are going down. They’re making a dent.

_Wells is dead. They think it’s Murphy. Of course, they do. He’s hated Wells since the start, because of his dad. It doesn’t help that his knife was found near the boys’ fingers. So, they blame him, and hang him. But then Charlotte reveals that she killed Wells. And everyone is shocked. Murphy is angry. Finn and Clarke try to save her, they do. But they can’t. She had thrown herself to a heard of walkers. She’s gone. Murphy is banished, even though he didn’t do anything._

Clarke kills a biter Bellamy hadn’t seen advancing on him. He blinks in surprise before nodding at the blonde, who nods back.

_They end up kidnapping someone. Ok, Bellamy kidnaps the guy because he thinks the guy kidnapped Octavia. Which he kind of did. Octavia helps him escape._

“Gonplei!” Clarke shouts, barley escaping a biters grip.

_Things aren’t too bad. Jasper makes moonshine. Because of course he does._

“Gonplei!” the others shout in unison.

_His name is Lincoln. The person Bellamy had kidnapped. His name is Lincoln. He was apart of a massive camp. The people of the camp went by two names. Trikru, and grounders. Lincoln had explained that the one hundred were in the grounder’s territory, which wasn’t even the main problem. The main problem was that they had crossed the river to the mountain men territory. That’s why Jasper had been speared._

_Clarke gets Lincoln to set up a meeting with Anya, the leader of a unit in the Woods clan. The meeting didn’t go well. Anya didn’t like Clarke. It was clear. And a nervous Jasper had decided to shoot at the grounders in the trees. Anya didn’t like Clarke, but now, she wouldn’t definitely hate her._

“Clarke!” someone shouts. She’s knocked out before she can turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Gonplei-fight.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not the best.

Clarke comes to with a wince. The fog like feeling drifts away as she blinks, her vision clearing, and she recognizes a dull pain in the back of her head. She blinks, trying to remember what had happened. She remembers someone shouting her name, but it starts to get blurry after that. Was she knocked out?

Shaking the confusion away, she feels a presence to her right and turns her head to see Murphy, who gives her a small smile. She frowns in return when she realized that he was kneeling. So was she, in fact, as well as the rest of her people. They’re all in a line, confusion and wariness etched onto their faces.

Feeling frustrated at the situation she got her people in, she finally looks up to the people that stood before her. They look wary and confused, betraying the emotions Clarke refuses to show as she stares blankly. Eyeing the few with weapons, her eyes finally rest on the man in the beige shirt that had stepped forward, tilting his head.

“I’m Rick Grimes” he speaks, introducing himself. He had a charming southern twang, and an air to him that just screamed leader. Clarke stares at him warily, eyes narrowing in suspicion that was well deserved. After everything they had gone through. Every little thing, every person, was suspicious.  
“We haven’t told them anything princess, we were waiting for you to wake up” Murphy mutters to Clarke as he shifts slightly, feeling antsy. Clarke doesn’t even turn as she nods, letting her fingers graze his softly as a thank you and a sign of comfort. She doesn’t smile like she wants to when he seemly calms down and stops shifting.  
“Hey! Shut it!” one of the few with a weapon shouts gruffly. He had long brown hair, an icy glare and a crossbow.  
“Or what? You’ll kill me? You wouldn’t be the first to try” Murphy snarks, grinning when the man glares harder. Clarke sighs, hiding her amusement. Murphy just couldn’t help himself, could he?  
“Maybe we should torture em instead” the man suggests with a huff.  
“Wouldn’t be the first to do that either” Murphy shrugs, smirking when the man scowls. Amused, Clarke bumps shoulders with Murphy before looking to Rick.  
“I’m Clarke Griffin, and these are my people” Clarke states, watching as Rick eyes her group before glancing back at her. Staring straight back at him, Clarke bumpers shoulders with Murphy again before standing up, ignoring the various weapons that were now pointing at her.  
“What is this? What do you want? Do you want to hurt us? Kill us? Do you want to know about us? Steal our stuff? Just tell us what’s going on so we can get shit sorted” Clarke orders hands, resting just above her hips.  
“I’d show a bit more respect to Rick if I were you” a woman speaks, taking a few steps forward. She was a pretty brunette with a twang like Rick’s. Clarke has a feeling they’d get along if she wasn’t on the wrong side of the woman’s gun.  
“Do you actually think I’m scared? That my people are scared? What you’ve gone through is a warm hug compared to the crap we’ve been through” Clarke states, eerily calm. She raises an eyebrow as the woman glares, looking ready to charge.  
“Ok ok, weapons away everyone” Rick orders calmly, waiting until everyone had put their weapons away before turning to Clarke.  
“We want to know who you are, we want to know about you guys, where you come from and what you’ve gone through. If you have a camp or not. And if we trust you, we’d like to welcome you here. Though you all have to answer three questions first. You all look young; I want to give you all a chance” Rick states.

Sighing, Clarke turns her head, eyeing Bellamy who stares back at her for a few seconds before nodding. Clarke nods back before turning to Rick.  
“We’ll answer your questions” she states.  
“Good. How many walkers have you all killed? Or, biters, as you called them” he speaks, asking the first question.  
“We’ve all killed a lot, though we don’t keep track, so we couldn’t give an exact number” Clarke states, watching as Rick nods.  
“That’s fair. How many people have you killed?”. The second question is met with a beat of silence. And then another.  
“Two hundred and fifty, give or take”. Clarke doesn’t blink as weapons and wide eyes are trained on her. She didn’t exactly expect a hand shake and a hug at her answer.  
“I’m not called Wanheda for nothing” she shrugs, watching as looks of confusion are thrown her way at the name.  
“You’re Wanheda?” the man with the crossbow and the ice-cold glare asks, eyeing the blonde. She could hear the slight sound of surprise in his voice.  
“Wanheda?” Rick asks, glancing from Daryl to Clarke, looking confused.  
“Commander of death” Clarke speaks. Rick frowns, staring in surprise before glancing at the rest of her people.  
“At least two” the snarky one shrugs.  
“I don’t know how many I’ve killed, but I’ve killed a few” another states. She had long black hair tied in braids, paint decorating her face.  
“Same as Clarke” the man next to her states. He had a face full of freckles and a head of curly hair.  
“Same as Clarke and Bellamy” someone else answers. The rest answers with zero.

Not sure if he wanted to know the reasons, he asks the final question.  
“Why?”.  
“My people were taken and experimented on. Tortured and killed. I did it for my people” Clarke states, crossing her arms as she stares at Rick, wondering what he was thinking. Rick is frowning, but he gets it. You do anything for your people, and Clarke’s people were being tortured and killed. He’d have to ask her about it. Eyes softening, he gives her a sad smile before glancing at the snarky one.  
“I was hung for a crime I didn’t commit. I got my revenge on the two people that were involved, haven’t killed a person since”. Revenge. Rick couldn’t judge the kid; he wouldn’t be the first person to kill out of revenge. So, he doesn’t linger, and instead stares at the girl with the face paint.

“I killed a few people who were a danger to our people, and at some point, Clarke” she states. Rick nods. That’s fair. It’s not like he hadn’t killed people who were a danger to his people. Nodding at her, he eyes the man with the curly hair and freckles.  
“Monty and I helped Clarke” he shrugs. Monty being the only other person who had given him a number. Rick nods.

“Clarke. I’d like for you and your people to come inside and talk to myself and the council. I’d like to hear your full story and know what you’ve gone through. After that, we’ll make the decision on whether you and your people can stay or not. Sound fair?” Rick asks, watching as Clarke nods.  
“Good. Come on. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long chat”.


	5. Chapter 5

_Murphy had come back to the camp, covered in blood. He had been tortured by the grounders. He had been lucky to get away. They let him stay, so he stays quiet, and helps out. That all changes when he kills two people and holds Bellamy prisoner. He tries hanging him, for what Bellamy had done. But he can’t do it to him, no matter how pissed he is. Bellamy isn’t angry. He took his time to understand why Murphy was so pissed off. So, he doesn’t get angry. Instead, he hugs Murphy, says it’s ok, and apologies. Murphy cries and hugs him back. They talk to Clarke, who apologies as well. They tell the camp that Murphy was staying, whether the delinquents liked it or not._

The council listens intently as Clarke tells them what she and her people had endured. Frowns and looks of horror are thrown around. How much could a group of teens go through?

_The mountain men take Clarke and her people. It isn’t safe, Clarke knows it. She can feel it. No one believes her. she’s right. Of course, she’s right. Mount whether is too good to be true. The mountain men were experimenting on her friends, torturing and killing them. She has to escape so she can find a way to help her friends out of the mountain. So, she escapes with Anya._

_She finally gets through to Anya, who is killed later that day._

“How old are you again?” Sasha asks, staring at the blonde with a frown. She felt sorry for the blonde who had endured so much at such a young age. She had been thrown into this mess with only the help of other teens. Came across dangerous campers. Her people were kidnapped and tortured. Experimented and killed. The person she thought she could trust betrayed her, and she had to make the decision to let two hundred and fifty people live, while her friends were being murdered, or kill the two hundred and fifty people, including innocents, so her people would live.

“Eighteen”.

“Good lord” Sasha gasps. No one that age should have to make a decision like that.

_Lexa betrayed her. so, she finds her own way to save her people. She does that by swarming the mountain with biters._

“And this was left to you? To make the hard decisions?” Maggie asks with a frown. She and started to warm up to the blonde, and couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

_Finn is dead. Clarke kills him to save him the slow and painful death._

“I bare it so they don’t have to” she states with a shrug.

“It won’t be like that here Clarke. If you and your people stay here, you don’t have to make all the hard decisions. You don’t have to feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. You’ve gone through too much at your age, and you’ve made decisions an eighteen-year-old shouldn’t have to make. I hope you’ll consider staying here” Glenn speaks, smiling softly at the blonde who looks at him in surprise.

“You’ll really have us here? Even after what we’ve done?” Clarke asks as she glances at the council members, plus Rick.

“You’ve told us your story, told us what you’ve gone through. You’ve gone through too much hardship, and the decisions you’ve had to make is completely fair. You’d be gone by now if we didn’t want you here” Maggie states, sending Clarke a soft, reassuring smile. Clarke smiles back before turning to her people, who look genuinely excited for once.

“What do you think?” she asks, glancing at them with a small but excited smile.

“I think they’re gonna regret their decision of wanting us here and we’ll be kicked out in a week” Murphy states, grinning when the other teens laugh. It had been so long since they had been able to laugh, to feel happy and excited about something. And this time, Clarke felt good. She felt like the prison would be good for her and her people. She felt like she could trust Rick too.

“I think we’re staying” Clarke states, chuckling when Glenn lets out a ‘whoop’ noise.

“You can send for the rest of your people tomorrow if you’d like” Rick suggests, smiling at Clarke who nods and smiles back.


End file.
